


[podfic] Mandrakes

by Frayach, Queenie_Mab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Drug Use, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus has a deadly habit. What at first feels like heaven can end up feeling like hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Mandrakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mandrakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/545260) by [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach). 



| 

Cover Art provided by Mab

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Mandrakes.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 40.88 MB | **Duration:** 00:44:39
  * [M4B](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Mandrakes.zip) (right click to save) | **Size:** 42.87 MB | **Duration:** 00:44:39

  
---|---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Podfic recorded for:[](http://hp-darkarts.livejournal.com/87393.html)  
> 


End file.
